


Redpine House

by Pyromani_A



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, something related to Halloween event
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 也许明天太阳升起，他就又死了。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 龟速还债，每日更新100字。

*

从他的视线平行望出去，可以看到庄园外侧的一片松林，掺杂着不规则的灌木丛，高低不齐，总是笼着一层灰白色的雾。太阳光多数被挡在这片树林外，整体一片惨淡模样。除了一两只山雀外，没有什么动物经过窗前。一条石子路从房子另一头延伸向松林深处，石灰色、不规则的石料拼凑在一起，边缘大体齐整，只是十几天也没人或车经过。

入秋之后 ，尸体断断续续地清醒了几次，既不能动也不会疼，眼睛僵硬地在眼眶里固定，无法闭合。到第二回醒来，他才明白这是由于他已经死了。

他的躯体呈坐姿，两条腿弯曲着向前伸出，面朝一面巨大的落地窗。窗帘用束带绑在两侧，外头雾蒙蒙的，树林外侧的泥土呈红褐色。窗户下面也许有路，但以他的角度看不到。有一次，他以为庄园主人准备把他挪个位置，换个角度看风景，但他只是被用几条散发酒精味道的毛巾擦了擦，又原封不动放了回去。

庄园里人丁稀少，除了一具或更多尸体之外，应当只有主人一个人。他很像是科幻小说中的人物，穿一身白衣，大多时候戴着一副既像骷髅又像小丑的面具，模样丑陋。只有给尸体清理灰尘和蜘蛛网时摘掉过一回，大概是视野受限制，搞得他很不方便。

尸体的下巴被抬起来，湿毛巾擦过额头，眼眶和嘴巴，冷冰冰的。庄园主人约莫四十岁，深色皮肤，一双眼睛是褐色，离得近才隐约透着点绿。他用干燥的那只手上下细细摸索尸体，抚摸露在外侧的手背，捏捏他的脖子，像是打算弄清他不会腐烂的原因。

之后，主人收拾好毛巾和水桶，把尸体摆回坐着的姿势，戴上面具又走开了。走廊里的灯不分昼夜地亮着，将室内照得很通透，由于是冷色调，四下都显得阴沉。地板上铺着乳白色的地毯，窗前摆着一个花瓶，里头空荡荡的。

有一天傍晚，外头下起秋雨，淅淅沥沥地持续了两天。窗外积起了一层水滩，从反光可以看到尸体后背靠着的是一个巨大书架，整个镶嵌在墙壁里，从地板一直到天花板，书、报纸和一些信件堆得满满的，一派由来已久的样子，没什么翻动痕迹，四处也没有供人攀爬的梯子。窗子似乎有点漏风，有好几次夜里窗帘忽然自己动了。

中途，庄园主人来过一趟，摸了摸落地窗和地板的连接处，似乎在检查有没有渗水。过了片刻，他带来一辆金属制的小推车，把尸体堆上去运离图书室，换到二层的一个房间搁着。比起图书室，这里的自然光线更好一些。但从他的位置瞧不见室外，只能整天对着三面刷成莓红色的墙，一扇连接卧房和起居室的门。

一个圆形的壁钟挂在尸体正面的墙壁上，指针转到约七点半时，外头的天色彻底亮了。庄园主人穿着一身灰色睡衣从卧室出来，下楼一趟，拿着一个盛谷物的碗和一杯水回来。他坐在扶手椅上，吃早餐的时候打开收音机。是那种木质的箱式，旧得不可思议，里头传出的早间新闻却是清晰的。九点将带来更详细的报道，那么今日的天气是……

据它所说，今日似乎该是个晴天。尸体被挪到窗前，摆成躺下的姿势。几缕微弱的晨光笔直地照进他的眼珠，地板也被晒得暖和。窗外立着一棵直径很宽的松树，当中有一团黑影，像是废弃的鸟巢。傍晚，主人回来，蹲在尸体旁边，手指拂过后者的脸颊，在颧骨处戳了两下。像是确认这副面孔是皮还是革制成的。然后他顿了一下。

两根冰冷的手指探进尸体的衣领，拽着一根链子拿出去。尸体为他的体温略感惊讶，随即想起自己晒了一天阳光，没什么稀奇。庄园主人扶着他的脖子把那根链子取了下去。它有个方形的吊坠，金属制的薄片，跟链子碰在一起，窸窸窣窣响了两声。

过了几天，某个乌云密布的下午三点钟，庄园主人扶着尸体坐到一个沙发里，用上两个软垫，让他安稳待在里面，一番动作没怎么费力。他穿着平日那身白衣，里面是件圆领毛衫，脸上戴着骷髅面具。这回离得近，尸体能看清面具很旧，空洞的眼眶朝中间凹陷，像一张愤怒的人脸。他手里虚握着那条链子，手指在金属片上慢慢摩挲。

他在看尸体的眼睛。他们对视片刻，庄园主人说：你好，多米尼克。随后低下头去看金属片。“我是古斯塔夫。”接下去是几句闲聊，这几天很阴冷，希望下周能好些，冬天快到了，你过得如何？仿佛他们是两个曾在某辆火车上有过一面之缘的朋友，聊得来，但除了天气，再见面时也没什么好谈的。

“我在网上查了附近二十年左右的失踪名单，有两个和你同名，但长相和年龄对不上。”古斯塔夫说，侧过脸端详了尸体片刻。这上面写着你生于七十年代，你看起来有至少三十五岁。他发出一声模糊的喉音，我倾向于你死的时候至少四十岁了，不管怎么说，你比他们都英俊点。

尸体试着也对他笑笑，失败了。现在他一天中清醒的时间长得多，不过还是一点也动不了。当他还在图书室时，他从倒影中看到过自己有一头剪得很短的棕发，还有胡子，似乎是中等身材。再详细的就一无所知了。他一直被搁在离窗户有段距离的位置，看不清楚。

有一天早上，收音机说本周的晴朗天气结束后，即将迎来至少一个月的雨季。没过几个小时，庄园外头的车道上响起一阵汽车发动的隆隆声，引擎听上去非常有年头。一小簇黑漆漆的鸟群被惊起来，绕了一圈落到起居室外侧的窗台跟松树上。第二天清晨，尸体在餐具的碰撞声中醒来，室内弥漫着一股咖啡味道。他这才意识到自己不是没有嗅觉，只不过是先前没有罢了。

庄园主人有时和他聊天。小部分时候说英语，带着很重的口音。他说法语的时候，尸体几乎一点也听不懂。只有一回，庄园主人磕磕绊绊地说：我看到一辆车开过的痕迹。随后自己低声笑起来。我其实没怎么去过德国，他对尸体说，是不是很怪？但也没有其他更合适的住处了。说完，他又煮了一壶咖啡，往里头加了很多炼乳和糖。

尸体原先的衣服很旧了。上衣是军装样式的衬衫，洗得很干净，但残留着一些刮痕，牛仔裤上的破洞介于设计和真正的豁口之间。有一天他醒来时，这身衣服被换掉了。现在他穿一件触感柔软的毛衣，仍是牛仔裤，不过这条膝盖上没有破口。大约是毛料和阳光形成的作用，他感觉暖和了些。

扶手椅前的角几上放着一个编织篮，里头装着几个血红色的苹果，阳光照射下像是镀了一层油膜。尸体看了它们片刻，感到眼皮松动了一点。室内的光线令他的眼球微微刺痛。他试着动了动手，它仍旧牢固地搁在身侧。起居室里没有铺地毯，长条形的木制地板发灰，呈现出一种与世隔绝感。

有人在摸索尸体的脸，按压他的眼眶和太阳穴，但他这时没有完全清醒。他的眼睛应当是睁着的，只是一时间没有视觉。那只手离开了，一阵磕磕绊绊的窸窣声，拖曳声，摩擦声。然后他彻底醒了，迟缓地，但比任何时候都清醒。他看到窗外铁青色的天空跟干枯的爬山虎，薄荷色的窗帘，地板一尘不染，沙发是布制的，有人坐在扶手椅上，双手捧着一本书。

尸体晃晃手腕，手指不甚灵活地摆了两下，做不了太大动作。他全身像被锤碎又重新拼起来一样疼，头和膝盖尤甚，有那么一会儿他怀疑自己要再痛死一回。他咕哝两声。扶手椅中的人合上书，站起来双手插在口袋里俯视他。尸体打量他两眼，发觉他没有上前的意思。“有水吗？”尸体说，“有吗啡就更好了。我真得来点。”

起居室内一派寂静。过了片刻，庄园主人带着一杯水回来。尸体在椅子里磨蹭两下，几条绑带把他四肢跟椅子牢牢固定在一起，右手臂的绑带结扣朝上，能看出是个类似单通过式的水手结。他和骷髅面具上的两个空洞对视，由于光线晦暗，从中丝毫也看不出那双褐色眼睛。

尸体就着伸到面前的手喝掉一整杯水。主人放下杯子后在口袋里掏了两下，拿出一块巧克力，掰成碎块慢慢塞进尸体嘴里。我知道你在猜我醒了多久……尸体费力地咀嚼、吞咽，朝另一块巧克力摇摇头。庄园主人捏了捏包装纸，发出一阵沙沙声。“昨晚我看到你的眼球在动。”他说，“我猜至少一个月。”说完，他将那块巧克力又递到尸体嘴边。

“吃吧。”他说，“你会需要它的，多米尼克。”之后，他又去倒了一杯水。刚开始还会像人一样感觉饿，困或者疼痛，但过不了几天就……他说。多米尼克含混哼哼两句。那是不是意味着你会大发同情，解开绳子？太紧了，可真疼。然后，他试着笑了笑，这回成功了。主人伸手捏住他的下巴，用一支钢笔形状的手电检查他的眼珠和口腔。

“是因为你还没查到我的身份？”他问，口齿不大清晰，他试着把接下去几个音节发得标准点。我可以叫你古斯塔夫吗？至少我现在还算友好，再没别的要求了。这话让他收获了一点关注。“叫我医生。”主人说，或者卡特伯，我知道军队里有这个习惯。然后他走到后面，把多米尼克的椅子往窗边挪了挪，这样临近日落时，他也晒得到太阳。

当天晚上，医生又捧着那本未看完的书坐在扶手椅里，要不是偶尔翻两页，看起来就像在打瞌睡。“这有什么必要？”多米尼克问，要不是我知道你没在我脑子里钻个窟窿，我会怀疑你是故意让我疼着。他偏过头，躲开台灯的光。医生沉默了几秒钟。“这书我看过十几遍了。”他说，“别把自己看得太重要，多米尼克。”

之后他去睡觉了。边往卧室走边脱外套，露出一段脖子，下面贴身的毛衫，宽肩和腰，身材比多米尼克原先预计得好一点。早些时候他认为自己会醒纯属意外，连医生也没这个预料，但现在他又有点拿不准了。一阵衣物摩擦声之后房子里彻底没动静了，灯也灭了。只有风刮过窗子，月光，以及巨大的松枝在地板上投下阴影。

眼睛适应黑暗后，他盯着壁钟定定看了会儿，即十分钟左右。他确实困了，还有点时冷时热。偶尔他头脑里闪过几个片段或者人的说话声，只是每当他想仔细分辨，就又全都消失了。他想起当医生认为他是个真正的死人时，待他比后来还要好点。这也不算特别令人遗憾，也许明天太阳升起，他就又死了——谁说得准？

  



	2. Chapter 2

*

一双橡胶制的白手套握住墨水瓶，离金属制的桌面约十公分，倾斜着倒进一枚碟子。一只伸出来捏起多米尼克的拇指，涂上一层墨水，缓慢转动着印在信纸上。医生将信纸收进口袋，脱掉手套，开始将碟子跟墨水瓶收进推车。多米尼克手指朝上翻，墨水有点干涸了，医生沾了点肥皂水才彻底清理干净。

毛巾用热水浸泡过，没什么味道，抹过多米尼克的额头和脸颊后，医生取了一块干燥的毛巾又擦了一遍。他一只手握着椅子扶手，贴在多米尼克被绑着的手腕旁边。多米尼克眼珠朝下转，盯着它看了会儿。“用不着酒精了？”他问。手指在他下巴上最后按了一下。医生一开始没说话，转过身去时模糊不清地唔了声，多米尼克过了片刻才意识到那是个回答。

干嘛不让我看看我的牌子？他问，也许我能想起来点什么。医生把毛巾搭在一个金属制的水桶边上。这天阳光充足，前一天夜里刮风，温度应当还很低。他的白衣里面穿了件黑色的高领，连着骷髅面具，一点皮肤也没露出来。“晚点给你。”他说，一副对此事一点也不期待的口吻。多米尼克冲他原本该是眼睛的位置笑笑：“太谢谢了。你不知道我有多感激。”

医生收拾好地板上的东西，拎着水桶侧头看了看他。“你想要我把绳子松开吗？”多米尼克挑了一下眉毛。这算什么问题？他反问，我说实话或者谎话，你反正也不会照做。他们对视片刻，医生点点头，利落地下楼，一天也没再上来。痛感和食欲渐渐退去后，多米尼克开始觉得无聊。他不再冷或者热了，也没有睡意，只得盯着窗外起落的鸟群打发时间。

时间临近傍晚时，一些裹着香料的炖肉味道从楼梯间弥漫到二楼起居室。锅炉烧热的蒸汽烤得室内很暖和。多米尼克原本在睡觉，醒来后等了半晌，楼梯处也没有动静。过了十点，医生带着两本书上楼，见到多米尼克的神情，似乎有些意外。“你还好？”他问。多米尼克皱着眉回答说自己头痛，他又好像不在意了。“你睡得太多了。”

这天夜里，卧室跟起居室连通的门照旧关着。多米尼克等到壁钟指针转过三点钟，用鞋跟拖着椅子挪到角几前。由于室内地板全是木制的，费了点功夫才没发出声响。他侧对金属制的桌面，手指摸到一个朝上突起的尖处，约在他腰部，勉强能勾住绳结的连通。他翻动手腕，借着勾起来的部位向里转，让拇指抵住结扣。

绳索绑得不够紧，医生喂他吃东西时他就发现了，只是头两天判断不出来这是不是故意的。他又磨了一会儿，感觉到金属尖将虎口划破了。绳结松掉后，他甩了两下手掌，发现腕骨处的皮肤也蹭破了一圈。他花了约20分钟解掉剩余的绳扣，窗外天色隐隐泛白，距医生的起床时间还有两个小时。他脱掉鞋，光脚走进楼梯间。

餐厅跟厨房被一条铺红色地毯的走廊连接，往外通向客厅跟正门。除图书室和陈列厅外，一楼还有两间卧室，厨房后门有架楼梯可以下到仓库，里面放着两个大麻袋，里头全是苹果。多米尼克四处逛了一圈，外侧花园里没有留灯，笼罩着一层薄雾，松林里一片死寂。他走回门厅才发现脚底沾了点泥巴，鞋柜里没放抹布，只能用厨房的抹布擦了擦。

七点三十分，多米尼克估了下时间，找出滤纸放进咖啡机煮篮。柜子里收着的餐具都是成套的，有使用痕迹的几个碗盘跟杯子搁在最外侧，他又找了两个出来，拿在流理台上用水冲了冲。一串很轻的脚步声从楼梯间一路延伸到厨房门口。多米尼克转过身，两只手都端着麦片碗，点了点头全当打招呼。早上好，他说，咖啡还得等两分钟，建议你先换衣服。

医生穿着T恤和一条睡裤，同样光着脚，没戴面具。一把麦格农型左轮手枪枪口指在多米尼克胸前，已经上了膛。他侧头打量了两下，有点意外：“这东西能杀了我？”医生没吱声，从枪身上方看了他几秒钟。一双深色眼睛看起来很清醒。片刻后他轻巧地动了一下手腕，枪口朝上卸掉膛。

“银子弹。”他简略地说，仿佛这就解释了一切。他冲麦片碗皱了皱眉，似乎心情不佳，但也没多说什么，握着手枪又回二楼去了。再下来时他已经换好衣服，还是那件黑色高领，头发用水打湿过，沾着一点水珠朝后梳去。他站在楼梯间叫了一声多米尼克的名字，招招手，示意他把东西都拿到楼上。

餐厅有什么不好？多米尼克问。两个碗，两个杯子，一个咖啡壶，他用上了托盘才一次性全运上去。前任房主在餐厅吞枪自杀，血溅得到处都是。医生说，啜了口冒热气的咖啡，开始看书，一副不想多聊的模样。多米尼克没再出声，等到他们都喝完咖啡，一并收拾了拿到厨房洗干净。等他再上楼，医生站在角几旁，正用一瓶深绿色的液体浸湿一块白色毛巾。

离得近，他才看出液体是种密度很高的黏稠物，像植物碾碎后跟少量水混合的产物。医生抬头望了一眼，指了指扶手椅，又示意他把右手伸出来。多米尼克翻过手掌，让撕裂最严重的一块皮肤朝上。“它不会自己长好吗？”他问，“这跟我听过的怪物故事不大一样。”毛巾裹住他的手腕，是温热的，他能感觉到液体弄湿皮肤豁口，慢慢流进里面。

医生握着毛巾，手指张开，力度适中地钳在多米尼克腕骨下方。你不会喜欢它自己长好的样子，他说，“你太年轻，力量很弱。”多米尼克挑了挑眉：我至少不会比你年轻吧？我该有四十岁了，你自己说的。医生笑了一声，很接近嗤笑，但没解释，过了两分钟松开手，取下毛巾放进一边的水盆里。

多米尼克原先在看他身后的墙壁，只有靠近地板的四、五寸边缘贴着和窗帘相同的薄荷色墙纸，其余地方都只用漆刷过，显得旧而整洁。他握住医生的手臂，用的是完好那只手，医生挣了一下，似乎是下意识的，发觉多米尼克没有松手的意图就不再动了，眯着眼珠和他对视。多米尼克收了一下手指，握了几秒钟就松开，手指抚过他的手背。他们的皮肤温度相近，医生的更凉一些。

当天下午，多米尼克原打算在庄园周遭逛逛，但过晌午林间下起雨，且雨势不小，只得放弃。在图书室坐了片刻后他开始感到困乏。这两天来，任何贴近人的知觉都渐渐离他远去，只有睡意还残留一点影子。他在雨声跟浓重的水气里睡了一小会儿，做了一个在夜晚松林里迷路的梦，隐约感觉有一只蜘蛛钻进衣领，接着醒来，发现爬在后背的蜘蛛只是一滴从天花板滴落的水珠。

起居室有人在搬东西。他在洗手间用冷水抹了一把脸，摸了摸已经变硬的手腕豁口，再上楼问晚上能不能直接把前一天剩下的牛肉加热一下吃。揭开锅他才发现里头是空的，又找了两处，最后在冰箱的冷冻室翻出几袋分开包装的炖牛肉。稍晚问起时，对方只说：我怎么知道你也要吃东西？他只得连拆了两袋，一起丢进锅里化冻。

浴室总共两间，楼上楼下各一，一楼的莲蓬头不出热水，多米尼克衣服都脱光了才发现。他将就着冲了个澡，套了件从二楼卧室衣柜翻出来的衬衣，内衣他没找到新的，只能不穿，再加一条晾在花园里的休闲裤。脏衣篮里放着几件T恤和一条运动裤，他一齐塞进洗衣机。它嗡嗡转起来时，他把两人份的内衣洗了，找了个朝南的窗晒着。

医生正伏在角几上写一封信，写完并用信封装好后，才正眼望了在沙发里快睡着的多米尼克一眼。他顿了一下，把信封压在一个笔记本下面。“那是我的衬衫吗？”多米尼克半合着眼冲桌子方向笑笑。这里有什么不是你的？他回答，我记得自己从东边来，你是在树林哪一边捡到我？医生用一张纸巾擦拭手指上的墨水。“东边。”他说，“弹孔离动脉太近，你没能撑很久。”没再多说，只是动手挪开桌上的东西，给晚餐留出地方。

当天夜里，医生从浴室出来时，多米尼克在桌上铺了一盘棋局。参考的是图书室一本书页发黄的《世界象棋锦标赛》图册，只摆了一半左右，他夹着黑子的王后，一只手撑着下巴。医生夹着一股温热的水蒸气走过门边。“我要关灯了。”他说，“你可以带着它去图书室继续，我不介意。”多米尼克随即丢开棋子。

只是确认一下我没有半点天赋。他拉住医生的手腕，摸着空白的脉搏蹭了蹭。“你洗澡的时间太长，我没其他事可做。又没有电视。”他说。走廊的壁灯，房间内的立式台灯都亮着，全是暖黄色的光。外头是阴天，没有一点风声，松林里也没有野兽或者鸟类的叫声。医生身上有一点沐浴露残留的柠檬味。多米尼克亲了会儿他的手背，贴着开始变冷的皮肤往上挪。

起初医生没有动，接着翻了一下手掌，扣住他的颈侧将他拉起来，用力贴上他的嘴唇。接吻的时间比多米尼克预计的长，中途他感觉有点古怪，双手伸下去解开对方的浴袍带、拉扯绳扣，发觉主要是由于他们谁都不需要呼吸。他能摸到医生已经半勃起了，平坦紧绷的小腹在手掌下起伏。

多米尼克屈起膝盖，跪下去向前俯身。浴袍下面没有其他布料。医生断断续续地喘息，手指伸进他耳后虚扣着，只在高潮时轻柔地收紧几下。由于没什么交流，多米尼克没来得及松开，只能用手背蹭一下，起身找纸巾擦嘴，顺便取了一瓶凡士林。过来，医生说，同时摆了两下手指，示意他在床上跪起来点。多米尼克有点意外，按住他的肩膀把他压下去。

“不用做这个。”多米尼克说，但没什么实质性的阻止动作。医生哑着嗓子笑了一下，只是用手，他说，别的等下次吧。然后他圈起手指，手腕贴着挂在多米尼克大腿上的腰带蹭动。多米尼克吻他的脖子和下巴。扩张的时候他的腰跟脚踝都有点发抖，多米尼克用手扶了一下，就着同样的姿势插了进去。

进入的时候医生含混呻吟两声，喘息像是从肺部深处挤压出来似的，很低。多米尼克抚摸他冰冷的锁骨，腹部，以及小腿，他们谁都没有出汗，但似乎暖和了点。中途医生握住他的手臂，低声叫停了一次，不过没解释原因。他下面湿得比较厉害，使得连接的部位有很多水声。他们又接了几次吻，最后各高潮一回，多米尼克射在了外面，好清理一点。

冲过第二回澡后，医生把脏了的床单卷起来丢进脏衣篮，多米尼克才发现床单原本就铺了两层。他洗好回卧室时灯已经都关了，窗外不远处有两声类似猫头鹰的嘀咕。他爬上床，用被单盖住身体，朝外舒展四肢。医生背对他躺着，一丝一毫的声响也没有，像已经彻底死去了。多米尼克睁着眼睛瞪了半晌天花板，医生翻了一下身，改成仰面躺着。“睡吧。”他说，声音很低，多米尼克几乎错过了。


End file.
